Combat Mission: Final Blitzkrieg
Combat Mission: Final Blitzkrieg is the latest instalment of Combat Mission -series. It was released in April 2016. It is currently in version 2.00. It was developed by Battlefront. General Information The base game covers the western front from October 1944 (where Combat Mission: Battle for Normandy left off) to January 1945, but it focuses on the winter battles of December and January more commonly known as The Battle of the Bulge. It will be expanded with modules all the way to May 1945. The game includes winter environment for the first time in the history of Combat Mission 2 -game engine. It includes four campaigns (one of them is a training campaign) and 25 standalone scenarios. Equipment 'US Army' Branches: Infantry Armor Armored Infantry Airborne Infantry Equipment: Small arms *M1911A1 *M1 Carbine *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M1 Garand (w/ M7 Rifle Grenade Launcher) *M1903A4 Springfield *M1A1 Thompson *M3 Grease Gun *M1918 BAR *M1919A6 LMG *M1A1 Bazooka *M9A1 Bazooka *M1919A4 Medium Machine Gun *M1917A1 Heavy Machine Gun *M2HB Heavy Machine Gun *M1A1 Flamethrower *57mm L/50 M1 Anti-tank Gun *57mm L/50 M1 Anti-tank Gun (Mk III Carriage) *76mm L/50 M5 Anti-tank Gun *60mm M2 Mortar *81mm M1 Mortar *75mm M1A1 Pack Howitzer *40mm Bofors Anti-Aircraft Gun *M51 Quad .50 caliber Armored Cars *M8 Light Armored Car (early) *M8 Light Armored Car (mid) *M20 Armored Utility Car Halftracks * M2A1 Halftrack * M3 Halftrack * M3A1 Halftrack * M4A1 MMC Mortar Halftrack * M21 MMC Mortar Halftrack * M15A1 Combined Gun Motor Carriage * M16 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage Tanks *M5A1 Light Tank *M24 Light Tank *M4 Medium Tank (late) *M4(105) Medium Tank (mid) *M4(105) Medium Tank (late) *M4A1 Medium Tank (late) *M4A1(76)W Medium Tank (early) *M4A3 Medium Tank *M4A3(75)W Medium Tank (early) *M4A3(75)W Medium Tank (mid) *M4A3(75)W Medium Tank (mid) (flame) *M4A3(76)W Medium Tank (early) *M4A3(105) Medium Tank (mid) *M4A3(105) Medium Tank (late) *M4A3E2(75) Assault Tank *M4A3E2(76) Assault Tank *M4A3E2(75) Sherman Jumbo (flame) *M4A3E8(76)W Medium Tank *M4 Sherman Crab Tank Destroyers *M10 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) *M10 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) (late) *M18 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) *M36 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) *M36B1 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) Self-Propelled Guns * M7B1 HMC (Howitzer Motor Carriage) * M8 HMC (Howitzer Motor Carriage) * M12 GMC (Gun Motor Carriage) Light Vehicles *2.5 Tons 6x6 Cargo Truck *1/4 Ton 4x4 Truck "Jeep" Air Assets *P-47D Thunderbolt Fighter Bomber *P-51B Mustang Fighter Bomber *P-51D Mustang Fighter Bomber Artillery Assets *M2 4.2 Inch Mortar *M2A1 105mm Howitzer *M1 155mm Howitzer *M1 240mm Howitzer *M1 8 Inch Howitzer *M1 4.5 Inch Gun *M1 8 Inch Gun *M1A1 155mm Gun *T27 Xylophone Rocket Launcher *T27E2 Xylophone Rocket Launcher *T34 Calliope 'German army' Branches: Infantry Armor Armored Infantry Airborne Infantry Equipment: Small arms *P38 *Karabiner 98K *Kar98K Schiessbecher *Kar98K Zf/4 *Gewehr 43 *Gewehr 43 ZF/4 *FG 42 *StG 44 *MP40 *MG34 *MG42 *Panzerfaust 30K *Panzerfaust 30 *Panzerfaust 60 *Panzerfaust 100 *MG34 Heavy Machine Gun *MG42 Heavy Machine Gun *Flammenwerfer 41 *Panzerschreck RPzB 54 *81mm sGrW34 Mortar *81mm kzGrW 42 Mortar *75mm IeIG 18 *75mm IeIG 37 *150mm sIG 33 *50mm PaK 38 *75mm PaK 40 *76.2mm PaK 36® *88mm PaK 43 *88mm PaK 43/41 *75mm LG 40 *20mm Flak 38 *20mm Flakvierling 38 *37 Flak 36 *88mm Flak 36 Armored Cars *PSW 222 *PSW 223 *PSW 231 *PSW 233 *PSW 234/1 *PSW 234/2 Puma *PDW 234/3 Halftracks *SPW 250/1 (Alt and Neu) *SPW 250/3 (Alt and Neu) *SPW 250/7 (Alt and Neu) *SPW 250/9 (Alt and Neu) *SPW250/10 (Alt and Neu) *SPW251/1 (Ausf. C and Ausf. D) *SPW 251/2 (Ausf. C and Ausf. D) *SPW 251/3 (Ausf. C and Ausf. D) *SPW 251/7 (Ausf. C and Ausf. D) *SPW 251/9 (Ausf. C and Ausf. D) *SPW 251/10 (Ausf. C and Ausf. D) *SPW 251/16 Ausf. D *SPW 251/17 Ausf. D *SPW 251/21 Ausf. D Tanks *Panzer IIL *Panzer IVH (early) *Panzer IVH (late) *Panzer IVJ (early) *Panzer IVJ (late) *Panzer VA Panther (mid) *Panzer VA Panther (late) *Panzer VG Panther (early) *Panzer VG Panther (mid) *Panzer VG Panther (late) *Panzer VIE Tiger (mid) *Panzer VIE Tiger (late) *Panzer VIE Tiger (latest) *Panzer VIB Königstiger (Henschel Turret) Tank Destroyers *Jagdpanzer 38(t) *Jagdpanzer 38(t) (late) *Flammpanzer 38(t) *Jagdpanzer IV (early) *Jagdpanzer IV (mid) *Jagdpanzer IV (late) *Jagdpanzer IV/70(V) *Jagdpanzer IV/70(V) (late) *Jagdpanzer IV/70(A) *Marder I *Marder II *Marder IIIM *Nashorn (late) *Jagdpanther *Jagdtiger Assault Guns * StuG IIIG (mid) * StuG IIIG (late) * StuG IIIG (latest) * StuH 42 (early) * StuH 42 (mid) * StuH 42 (late) * StuH 42 (latest) * Sturmpanzer IV (mid) * Sturmpanzer IV (late) * Sturmtiger Self-Propelled Artillery * Grille H * Wespe * Hummel Anti-Aircraft Vehicles * Sd.Kfz. 7/1 * Sd.Kfz. 7/2 * Sd.Kfz. 10/5 * Flakpanzer 38(t) * Möbelwagen * Wirbelwind Light Vehicles *Kübelwagen Utility Vehicle *Kfz.70 "Krupp-Protze" *Opel Blitz Truck Air Assets *Focke-Wulf 190A8 *Focke-Wulf 190D9 *Focke-Wulf 190F8 Artillery Assets *sGrW42 120mm Mortar *FK38 75mm Howitzer *IeFH18M 105mm Howitzer *sFH18 150mm Howitzer *K18 170mm Gun *MRS18 210mm Howitzer *150mm Nebelwerfer 41 *210mm Nebelwerfer 42 *280mm Nebelwerfer 41 *300mm Nebelwerfer 42